Duel Academy Staff
Chancellor Sheppard ' Sheppard', known in Japan as Samejima 「鮫島校長」, is the chancellor of Duel Academy in the first year. During the first year he recruits Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Crowler and Lyman a.k.a. Amnael to guard the seven Spirit Gates from the Shadow Riders. When Kagemaru arrives at Academy Island, Sheppard is the first to recognise him as the school's superintendent. In the second year, he left the job to Crowler. He leaves the school to invite duelists to the Genex tournament and to confront Zane. Sheppard meets Zane in a dojo on top of a mountain, where Zane seemingly trained as a duelist when he was a child. Although Sheppard loses when Zane betrays his "Cyber End Dragon", he gives Zane a Genex Medallion and invites him to the tournament. Then he returns near the end of the second year to reclaim his job. At the end of the third season, during a meeting with Crowler, he decides he will begin a search for the remaining students who disappeared in the Abandoned Dorm. Sheppard plays a Cyber Style Deck, which focuses on turning his opponent's cards against them in a physical and metaphorical sense. Such cards include "Cyber Shadow Gardna", a Trap card that has the same attack points as the monster it is battling, and "Scrap Fusion" which allows the user to summon a Fusion monster from their opponent's fusion deck. His most prominent cards are "Cyber Ogre" and its Fusion counterpart, "Cyber Ogre 2", both of which gain extra attack points when battling an opponent's monster. Vice-Chancellor Jean Luis Bonaparte Jean-Louis Bonaparte, known in Japan as Napoleon 「ナポレオン, Naporeon」, is the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy beginning with the second season. Bonaparte is a stout man hailing from Paris, France who originally attempted to demolish the Slifer Red dormitory at every opportunity, but was repelled by Crowler. He later dueled with Crowler against Pegasus for a job at Industrial Illusions, after he falsely believed that he was fired by Sheppard. Following Duel Academy's arrival in an alternate dimension, he encourages the students to save his son Marcel from the Duel Spirit Yubel. Previously married, Bonaparte's son is in the custody of his ex-wife. While no mention of it is made in the English dub, he is presently involved with a woman named Joséphine. In the fourth season, he quits to spend more time with Marcel. He is replaced by Dr. Crowler. In both the English and Japanese versions, he inserts French phrases into his speech on occasion. In the latter, he also refers to himself with the archaic "wagahai," and ends the majority of his sentences with "de aru." In the French anime, is name is Wellington instead of Bonaparte, and he is depicted as an English, because of his accent and some of his expressions. His character is based on Napoleon I. In the English version, Bonaparte is voiced by Mike Pollock, while Naoki Tatsuta takes the role in the Japanese version. Bonaparte plays a Toy Soldier Deck, which includes cards that detail Napoleon's conquests and coronation, such as the monsters "Toy Soldier" and "Toy Emperor". His Toy Soldier cards are physically weak, but he supplements them through "Forced March" and "Fife and Drum Corps", as well as a variety of trap cards. His deck relies on weakening the opponent's Life Points while strengthing his own with "Unequal Treaty" until he can summon his strongest monster, "Toy Emperor". Vellian Crowler See Vellian Crowler. Lyman Banner See Lyman Banner. Professor Viper See Professor Viper. Sartyr Sartyr, known in Japan as Kabayama 「樺山, Kabayama」 is the head teacher at the Ra Yellow dormitory at Duel Academy with the alias of Don Simon (Which is the name of a Spanish juice) or Curry Mask 「カレー仮面, Karē Kamen」 in the Japanese version. Satyr has the sad honor of being the least featured of the three main professors. He is seen on occasion in the first season, notably in episode 2 at the Ra Yellow welcoming dinner shot. He is an accomplished chef as well as the card design teacher in the school. His only Duel was against Hassleberry in episode 63 Curry Worries, to try and force him and his non-Slifer Red friends to return to their old dorms. He does this because he is almost completely ignored or overlooked by nearly everyone in the Academy, and with everyone else in his dorm either graduated or promoted to Obelisk Blue. He feels lonely and rejected; his lack of attention is so great, that not even Bonaparte who is watching his Duel with Tyranno from the nearby forest recognizes him at first when he is unmasked. In the English dub, Satyr is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Ryuichi Nagashima takes the role in the Japanese version. Sartyr plays a Spice Deck that is representative of his passion of cooking. By removing his own cards from the game with "Curry Pot", he is able to summon "Curry Fiend Roux" and increase its strength with cards such as "Red-Pepper Spice" and "Spell Spice Caraway". Fonda Fontaine :Main article: Fonda Fontaine. Ms. Dorothy :Main article: Ms. Dorothy Mr. Stein Mr. Stein known in Japan as Professor Kouji Satou 「佐藤浩二, Satō Kōji」, is a Duel Academy professor only seen in the third season, though flashbacks indicate he was there in the first year seeing as Chumley appears in one of them. A former Pro League duelist who came from a poverty-stricken family, Mr. Stein fosters a grudge towards Jaden for ruining the interest of other students in his lectures due to the boy's lazy approach to lessons. He once dueled The D but fell ill before being able to complete the match. (This was because he was forced to study to become a teacher. He was so exhausted he could not continue. According to his flashback when Stein could no longer duel professionally "Scar-Knight" "transformed into a bitter hardened version of himself" creating the separate Scab Scar-Knight.) He prevents Jaden from reaching "Professor Viper" in the lab where the monkey Wheeler was trained, but is defeated. Afterwards, when he attempts to pick up his precious "Scar-Knight" card, he seemingly falls to his death into the abyss. In the English version, he is characterized as a parody of Ben Stein, particularly Stein's role in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He is noted as having a dull accent. In episode 139, Mr. Stein is seen when Jim Crocodile Cook uses the Eye of the Orichalcum to look into Jaden's dark mind. Stein is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, Satou is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto. Mr. Stein plays a Scab Scar-Knight Deck, which focuses on the abilities of the eponymous card (based on Unit 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion) to gain control of his opponents' monsters. Mimicry :Main article: Mimicry. Sadie :Main article: Sadie. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters